


Magic in the Stars

by baekingneeds



Series: It's Magic (Whenever You're Around) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 'Underage' happenings because Hogwarts students are too young, Comedy, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Magical inaccuracies, Ravenclaw Baekhyun, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slytherin Chanyeol, Why is it so fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: It wasn't written in the stars or any prophecy that anything would last forever. Still, Byun Baekhyun believed that he would be with Chanyeol for eternity, even after graduating from Hogwarts. Becoming star Quidditch players together had been the plan. But some plans just never worked out, and sometimes, even magic couldn't solve their problems.





	1. Prefect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update LDTR but it didn't happen...BUT this [tweet](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds/status/942314951380631554) that happened a year ago is happening instead!
> 
> Cheers to that! (?)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

The chimney of the Hogwarts Express whistled sharply, the hooting sound joined in the cacophony of students bidding their parents with tearful farewells and greeting their friends with excited shrieks and overzealous murmurs as they jumped into conversation straight away. It was the beginning of a new school term, making first years and seven years alike anticipating it but for different reasons; the former eager to see what the famous Wizarding and Witches school was like and the other group impatient to get out of their stuffy robes and start doing real magic.

For fifth year students, it meant taking their first major exam – OWLs. It meant new opportunities, like being a prefect or perhaps being the captain of their house’s Quidditch team, maybe even both. For Byun Baekhyun, it meant seeing his boyfriend again after a long summer without him and pecking his mother’s cheek countless times because he was always too sad to part with her. That year, it also meant boarding the train and showing off his new ‘P’ badge proudly as he walked down the aisle, sparing a few compartments a fleeting glance as the students inside gasped upon seeing the shiny new ornament affixed to his robe. There wasn’t a need to change into his robes so quickly but there was a need to show everyone the badge as soon as possible.

There was a prefect’s compartment at the front of the train and he had already spent a good half an hour (since he arrived at the platform oh-so-early, which seemed like a prefect thing to do) sitting inside talking to the other prefects before announcing that he was going to sit with his friends for the rest of the ride because he really needed to catch up with them. It wasn't forbidden for a prefect to sit elsewhere but that particular compartment anyway.

“Baekhyun!” A familiar voice shouted and soon Baekhyun found himself in an awkward position, head-locked by a boy who was only slightly taller than him.

“Jongdae,” he greeted curtly before pushing the younger off to straighten his robe and adjust his shiny prefect’s badge. Then he was on his way looking for his friends’ compartment again, with Jongdae tailing behind him of course. “Nice seeing you again.”

Wasting no time, Jongdae jumped straight to the point, not bothering about having gotten shoved off rather roughly. “I heard you were made prefect. Is that true? Because it can’t be.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun asked, tone clearly annoyed but Jongdae didn’t seem to have noticed his tone and continued pushing the Ravenclaw prefect’s buttons.

“Because you’re too playful and loud and noisy. Don’t even get me started on you being biased and a troublemaker.”

Immediately, Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and pushed Jongdae’s shoulder with too much force, smiling in glee when the younger winced in pain with his eyes shut. He decided not to point out that ‘loud’ and ‘noisy’ were almost the same thing.

“And violent…” Jongdae mumbled and Baekhyun would have smacked him again, harder this time, if not for someone very politely saying _‘excuse me’_ from behind.

Muttering a quick apology, Baekhyun glared at Jongdae before resuming his search. Behind him, Jongdae was yapping about something like how Gryffindor was going to _kick Ravenclaw’s ass this year, so watch out_. Honestly, Baekhyun couldn’t be bothered with such empty threats, especially when Ravenclaw came in at a higher position than Gryffindor the year before. The Gryffindor team was great, sure, but they didn’t have a Chaser called Byun Baekhyun, who was more than great.

From one of the compartments, Baekhyun heard a familiar voice and he instantly cracked a smile before knocking on its door. It wasn’t the compartment he had been looking for but it would do.

Like an excited puppy, Jongdae peered over the prefect’s shoulder while asking, “Who’s it? Who’s it?” All of which were courteously ignored by Baekhyun.

The chatter inside died down before the door slid open to a compartment full of Slytherins and Jongdae grimaced before his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape.

“Hey,” Baekhyun greeted gently, a lazy smile playing on his face, his eyes shining way too brightly for it to be a normal greeting.

“Baekhyun.” One of the Slytherins quickly got out of his seat and stood by the door where the newly appointed Ravenclaw prefect was leaning against. He was about to lean in to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek when he noticed the Gryffindor. “Oh.”

Jongdae made a noise and glared at the Slytherin. “What was that supposed to mean, Chanyeol, huh?”

“Don’t mind him,” Baekhyun told Chanyeol and pushed himself off the side of the door to stand in between Chanyeol and Jongdae. Just then, the train whistled, signaling a few more minutes until its departure.

“Why don't you just join us? The train’s leaving soon,” Chanyeol offered, not realising that the compartment was already full and simply desperate to talk to his boyfriend again after three long months.

At that, Baekhyun chuckled. “There's no more seats left, captain,” he casually said Chanyeol’s newly attained title, motioning at the full compartment while smirking at Chanyeol’s flushed face. Annoying sniggers started to come from the other Slytherins and Jongdae but Baekhyun merely ignored them. “Where do you want me to sit? Your lap?” He suggested with a cheeky grin and Jongdae guffawed behind him, and so did all of Chanyeol’s friends, but Baekhyun really couldn’t be bothered with stepping on everyone's else foot like he did to Jongdae.

The train whistled again and it was the cue for Baekhyun to really find his seat.

“I’ll see you in school,” Baekhyun said quietly, touching Chanyeol’s face before leaning in for a quick kiss. Catcalling ensued because boys were boys.

“Wait.” Chanyeol held on to Baekhyun’s hand before he could turn away. “Do you want to meet somewhere before we reach the castle? We could take the same carriage.” The Slytherin sounded hopeful, his expression pleading as he started to sway Baekhyun’s hand a little.

Smiling apologetically, Baekhyun shook his head. “I’ve made plans with my friends.”

“Does that include Jongdae?”

Frowning, Baekhyun unsurely said, “no”.

“Lies,” Jongdae interjected.

“Don’t bother my boyfriend, Jongdae,” Chanyeol chided without any menace.

The Gryffindor scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. “Tell _your_ boyfriend not to bother me.”

Incredulous, Baekhyun turned to Jongdae, his right brow raised. “Excuse me? Who’s bothering _who_ , now?” Looking back at Chanyeol, Baekhyun pointed out, “and you guys really need to stop perpetuating the stereotype that Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other.”

“Just ignore Jongdae,” Chanyeol concluded before bending down to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead. “I’ll see you in the Great Hall, then.”

Since neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol were making an attempt to move, Jongdae decided to be helpful by sliding the compartment door shut and beaming at Baekhyun. The Ravenclaw prefect made an exasperated noise, though he was looking at Jongdae fondly, then he continued looking for the compartment where his friends were. Jongdae was tagging along behind, of course.

Finally spotting Kyungsoo from one door which was slightly opened, he smiled before it dropped when he heard Jongdae asking him for the nth time _‘how on earth did you become a prefect?’._ “Jongdae, Jongdae, Jongdae.” He sighed dramatically and turned to face the Year Five Gryffindor with his hands on his hips. “Why don't you find your house friends and I'll catch up with you at school?”

Reaching for the sliding door, Baekhyun was about to open it fully when Jongdae gave him the true reason why he had been following him around.

“Kyungsoo invited me to sit with you guys.”

Gasping, Baekhyun looked at Jongdae in disbelief while the Gryffindor grinned back triumphantly. No. Kyungsoo wouldn't. Ravenclaws stuck together. Turning to look into the compartment, Baekhyun glared at the younger Ravenclaw who gave him a wide smile upon seeing his face at the door.

“Baekhyun! What took you so long?” Kyungsoo smiled and pointed to the seat opposite him.

Traitor.

 

“I didn't,” Kyungsoo protested, a deep frown etched on his face as Baekhyun glared daggers at him. Or at least he was trying too thought because Jongdae was entirely seated on his lap and Kyungsoo probably couldn’t even see his face.

Why the hell was Jongdae on his lap in the first place? Looking around, Baekhyun groaned because he was reminded about how full the compartment was. In fact, to say that the compartment was full would be an understatement to Byun Baekhyun.

Through gritted teeth, Baekhyun hissed, “this compartment is overflowing!”

“You're being dramatic,” Jongdae huffed and leaned back slightly only to be pushed off Baekhyun’s lap completely by the angry prefect. “Exaggerating!” Jongdae cried from the floor with his face a few centimetres away from Jongin’s shoe.

Baekhyun rubbed his temple and wondered where his peaceful and quiet compartment had gone to. Originally, it had supposed to only consist of himself, Kyungsoo, and Jongin. But it currently housed three other people, making the whole place too cramped and squishy.

Kyungsoo was squashed against the window while Jongin sat next to him, talking animatedly to Jongdae on the floor. There was Minseok reading a book, seemingly unaffected by how little space they had. Maybe because they were taking up all the space on the other side of the compartment. Meanwhile, Baekhyun sat beside Jongin, the back of his legs pressed against the seat because of Jongdae’s weight leaning against his knees. Finally, there was Junmyeon, an upperclassman, laughing too loudly into his ear because of something stupid which Jongdae had said. Unintentionally, but still. 

At that moment, Baekhyun kind of regretted throwing Jongdae off his lap because the latter could have blocked Junmyeon’s laughter for him.

“This is a Ravenclaw compartment,” Baekhyun complained and Jongin made an indignant noise, being a Hufflepuff. “Jongin aside.” Because the Hufflepuff was initially allowed to be there. Minseok was in Ravenclaw too so he didn’t react to Baekhyun’s exclamation. Meanwhile, the two Gryffindors weren’t supposed to be there.

“Are you chasing us out?” Junmyeon asked with a small chuckle.

In normal situations, Baekhyun would have said, “yes” and then feel bad and tell them to stay before they even got out of their seats (or off the floor in Jongdae’s case). But Baekhyun could not even think of suggesting something like that to Junmyeon. 

Kim Junmyeon was a sixth year on the Gryffindor Quidditch team playing the role of the Chaser, like Baekhyun. While Baekhyun obviously saw him as an enemy on the Quidditch Pitch, he knew that Junmyeon was a nice guy. And maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun had the tiniest crush on him when he had been in his Third Year and before Chanyeol had swept him off his feet. Literally. But that was a story for another time.

Sucking up the rest of his complaints, Baekhyun pouted and tried to slide down the seat only to realise that Jongdae was _still_ in the way. Just as Baekhyun was about to knee Jongdae in the back, the trolley lady came by and the whole compartment fell silent, other than Minseok who had already been quiet in the first place.

“One of each, please,” Baekhyun blurted out in hopes that that would keep Jongdae quieter and that Junmyeon would laugh softer.

Obviously not.

As soon as the load of sweets and snacks were literally dumped in their compartment, Jongdae started cheering and hooting like an idiot at Baekhyun.

“Congrats on being prefect!” Jongin cheered loudly, an unusual display for the shy and quiet-spoken boy, as he threw a chocolate frog’s box into Baekhyun’s lap.

“I knew I loved you the best for a reason, Baekhyun,” Jongdae cooed and nuzzled Baekhyun’s shoulder, having regained his ‘rightful’ seat next to the Ravenclaw prefect after telling Jongin to stop being so fat and make some space because he wouldn't (or couldn't) say it to Junmyeon. Kyungsoo had gotten sick of getting his face flattened by the window and moved to join Minseok on the other side. He spared a worrying thought for the other four, wondering why they wanted to squeeze in one seat. Especially for Baekhyun who had stood up shortly after he did, only to move to claim the window seat and not go to the opposite side.

Though more importantly, “we’re serious,” Kyungsoo, the real traitor who had invited all these people here, voiced out while looking at Baekhyun. It was really to celebrate Baekhyun becoming a prefect, Kyungsoo had explained. He even wanted to buy the trolley out for Baekhyun but since Baekhyun had already made the first move, he hadn’t been able to stop him in time. “Congrats.”

“Idiots,” Baekhyun mumbled affectionately as he rested his head against the glass window and smiled when Jongdae stuck a candy cane to his face.

That school year had barely begun but it already seemed exciting enough.

 

 

The Great Hall looked as grand and as familiar as Baekhyun had remembered. It was already his fifth Welcoming Feast but some things just never got old. Golden banners hung from the ceiling and floating candles set the place aglow with dreamy lights. Four rows of wooden tables filled almost the entire place as students from all the four houses began settling down at their respectful seats.

As Baekhyun approached the Ravenclaw table, he smiled at the First Years beginning to line up outside the door. He could still remember his first day at Hogwarts as clearly as it had just been yesterday. Not really.

Nearing his house’s table, he instantly spotted the odd person out. There was a tall Slytherin who was sticking out like a sore thumb with his height towering over the people around him despite him hunching and his silver and green tie clashing with the other silver and blue ones.

“Since when did you change houses?” Baekhyun asked jokingly when he approached the Slytherin.

Grinning widely, Chanyeol bent down to give Baekhyun a quick kiss as a way of greeting. “Meet me at the Owlery tonight? Ten o’clock.”

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you!” Chanyeol laughed, pressing a finger to Baekhyun’s forehead when the Ravenclaw started to furrow his brows. “It’s a surprise,” Chanyeol explained, sounding far too serious for Baekhyun to believe him. “So, I’ll see you tonight?”

“I really shouldn’t be breaking any more rules,” Baekhyun replied without really meaning his words. “I really shouldn’t be saying ‘yes’ to you.” Though honestly, what else could Baekhyun say? Especially when he wanted time alone with his boyfriend as much as the latter seemed to want with him. “Ten o’clock?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun on the lips one more time before jerking a thumb to the right. “I’ll go back to my house table, then.”

“You should just sit here. It makes no difference,” Kyungsoo suddenly voiced out from the opposite side of the table. He didn’t sound like he was being sarcastic and his face remained blank but Chanyeol felt that he shouldn’t take up Kyungsoo’s offer. “You guys are just going to sit back to back, _again_.”

“That’s the fun in it.” Throwing Kyungsoo a wink, Chanyeol turned around and sat exactly where Kyungsoo had said he would be sitting.

 

 

The Owlery was eerily quiet at that time of the night. It was only the start of September so the temperature hadn’t dropped quite so badly yet. Still, Baekhyun made a mental note to himself to bring a jacket out when it started to get colder.

Climbing up the last step, Baekhyun saw that Chanyeol was already inside, talking to his owl, Symphony. Looking around, he noted that Chanyeol’s owl, Sirius, wasn’t around.

“Look, your master’s here,” Chanyeol whispered to Symphony, but the Owlery was so silent that his voice sounded loud.

“You wanted to mee – mmf.” Baekhyun found his words cut off as Chanyeol held his face and pulled him in for a kiss. “I shouldn’t be breaking the rules anymore,” Baekhyun muttered. Curfew was at ten o’clock, which was, well, then. Cutting straight to the chase, Baekhyun asked, “so? What was the surprise?”

Chuckling, Chanyeol inhaled deeply before reaching for something inside his bag. “Are you ready?” he asked, just to be dramatic as he slowly pulled the item out.

It was a…

“Wait. Hang on.” Squinting his eyes, Baekhyun leaned forward to have a closer look. “Is that a shirt for an owl? You bought a shirt for Symphony?” Moving his head to the side, Baekhyun took a look at his Snowy Owl perched on one of the stones behind Chanyeol as his boyfriend moved to put the shirt in front of the owl. “Symphony doesn’t need a shirt,” Baekhyun deadpanned.

“But it’s cute, isn’t it?” Laughing, Chanyeol held the shirt out in front of Baekhyun to give him a better look of it.

Staring at the owl-sized shirt with a mixture of emotions, Baekhyun pressed his lips together. How was his owl’s head even going to go through that? “You’re joking, right?”

“Yeah.” Smile never leaving his lips, Chanyeol folded the shirt and placed it back into his bag.

Blinking a few times, Baekhyun etched his brows together. “What?”

“I transfigured one of my goblets into it.”

“You…” Still confused, Baekhyun paused. “You what?”

Chuckling softly, Chanyeol shrugged. “I just wanted to see you,” he clarified. “There is no surprise and no, I’m not giving your owl a shirt.”

The last part of the sentence made Baekhyun torn between laughing and sighing. He went for the latter. “Chanyeol, we have a whole school year ahead. And you could have just said that you wanted to meet me just because you wanted to. I would have turned up.”

“Would you?” Chanyeol sounded unsure and Baekhyun knew the reason why when the Slytherin gestured to his ‘P’ badge.

“It’s the first day of school.”

“The professors are going to regret making you a prefect.”

“They won’t know if you don’t tell.”

“How could I ever?” Tilting his head to look at Baekhyun fondly, Chanyeol used his knuckles to caress Baekhyun’s cheeks. “I missed you.” Stretching his fingers out, Chanyeol gently traced the shape of Baekhyun’s nose with them, then his lips, then he dropped them down to his chin, before trailing them down his chest and going further down. 

Chanyeol’s hand felt warm on the inside of his thigh.

“In the Owlery?” Baekhyun scoffed though his face was starting to heat up.

“Wouldn’t be your first time,” Chanyeol pointed out, bringing his hand closer to the front of Baekhyun’s pants.

“No, no, no, wait.” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol’s hand away before all rationality flew out of his mind. “I have patrol duties.” 

“You’re joking, right?”

Sending Chanyeol a pitiful look, Baekhyun pouted as he slowly shook his head. “Just go back to your common room now, okay? I’ll see you in the morning during breakfast.”

“I missed you, Baek,” Chanyeol said lowly, bending down until their foreheads could touch. If anyone else but Baekhyun had heard their conversation then, they would have probably thought that Chanyeol was only hinting about wanting to have sex, but Baekhyun knew that that wasn’t the case.

Chanyeol wasn’t so indirect about asking for sex.

“I love you too, Chanyeol,” the Ravenclaw prefect replied softly.

Sighing, Chanyeol closed the distance between their lips, giving Baekhyun one last short kiss for that night before he ruffled the prefect’s hair, much to his annoyance. “Have more fun patrolling than what could have gone down.”

The number of innuendos in that one sentence made Baekhyun burst out laughing. “You’re an idiot, Chanyeol.”

Grinning but not denying it, Chanyeol then turned around and walked away.

And the night never felt colder than it did then. Wrapping his arms around himself, Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to completely disappear from his sight before he let out a shaky breath. Being separated for three months was far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweet me or DM me at [@baekingneeds](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) or [@parkingfare](https://twitter.com/parkingfare)  
> Curiouscat [(main)](https://curiouscat.me/baekingneeds) [(fic)](https://curiouscat.me/parkingfare)


	2. Breakfast

The beginning of a new term always felt exciting to Baekhyun. Even if he had spent the night before patrolling the hallways and catching lost First Years and pretending-to-be-lost Third Years and then sending them back to their common rooms after taking away some house points. Deducting house points was a good feeling, except when Baekhyun found some Ravenclaws lurking in a dark corner testing some basic Charms’ spell and he couldn’t turn a blind eye to it. He might or might not had have told those students to get the points back during class.

“How was your patrol duties?” Chanyeol asked as soon as he sat down next to Baekhyun at Ravenclaw’s table, grabbing a piece of pastry of the prefect’s plate. “Missed me?”

“Barely,” Baekhyun answered drily, snatching the now half-eaten pastry back from Chanyeol’s hand and stuffing the whole thing into his mouth. “Imithedyouaouright.”

Staring at Baekhyun blankly, Chanyeol leaned towards his boyfriend, moving a hand to his ear, indicating that Baekhyun should be speaking more coherently. Usually, he only did that to annoy Baekhyun because he had good hearing (“It’s because of your large ears,” Jongdae had once commented and to that, Baekhyun had defended, “there’s no correlation”) and could catch most of what the Ravenclaw said. He couldn’t really hear what Baekhyun had said then though, and judging by the unwilling look on Baekhyun’s face, he wasn’t going to find out what Baekhyun had said.

“He missed you,” a new voice entered the conversation. “He said ‘I missed you, alright’.” Picking up his fork, Kyungsoo stabbed it into one of the cream puffs on the communal plate in front of him and brought it to his mouth. Sensing that there were two pairs of eyes on him, he sighed and placed his breakfast down. “Yes?”

“Thank you?” Chanyeol sounded unsure about what he was supposed to say. Eventually, he decided that he should dig for more information. “He told you that he missed me?”

Merely rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo resumed eating. “He spent the morning getting dressed telling me way too many things I didn’t want to know.”

“Like?” Chanyeol pried, eyes briefly moving to Baekhyun before he turned his full attention to Kyungsoo. “What things?”

By then, Baekhyun was resolutely not facing Chanyeol as he stuffed his face with an assortment of bread and muffins and scones, and then downing half a goblet of pumpkin juice. Times like these told Chanyeol that – one, Baekhyun either said something really stupid or two, Baekhyun said something really cheesy. Either ways, Chanyeol wanted to know. Especially if it was the latter case.

“Like,” Kyungsoo began, making Chanyeol subconsciously inch closer to the Ravenclaw in anticipation. “I won’t tell you.”

Putting his goblet down onto the table a little too loudly, Baekhyun choked upon hearing Kyungsoo’s words. Patting Kyungsoo’s shoulder a few times, Baekhyun smiled at his friend with squinted eyes as tears formed at the corner. “You’re a good friend,” he said in between coughing and hitting his chest. “A very good friend.”

“And I won’t be one much longer if you continue telling me unnecessary things about how you feel about Chanyeol,” came Kyungsoo’s instant response. But Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo didn’t mean a single word and would continue listening to whatever he had to say, regardless of whether his words had any relation to Chanyeol or not.

“You can tell me how much you miss me now.” Moving closer to Baekhyun, Chanyeol only stopped when he was mere centimeters away from the prefect’s face, eagerly waiting for the other to turn to face him. Except he got pushed away instead. Laughing, Chanyeol started piling waffles onto Baekhyun’s plate. “We could have spent the whole night catching up,” he noted sadly, bringing a hand to Baekhyun’s knee.

“I _know_ ,” Baekhyun half-whined, mimicking Chanyeol’s action, doing the same thing back to the Slytherin before sliding his hand up the other’s thigh and resting it there. He used his other hand to play with the end of Chanyeol’s green tie.

“Why are you a prefect?” Chanyeol bemoaned.

“Why _aren’t_ you a prefect?” Baekhyun retorted.

“I’m glad he isn’t,” Kyungsoo admitted truthfully. “Otherwise, the – ” the remainder of the sentence didn’t get completed as a piece of parchment falling in front of him made him lose his train of thought. “Our schedules are here.”

Eyes widening, Baekhyun immediately grabbed the parchment that appeared in front of him, excited to see what his class timings were like for that year.

“Do we have any classes together this term?” Chanyeol asked, looking over Baekhyun’s shoulder easily to see his timetable. Not that knowing Baekhyun’s schedule would answer his question seeing that he hadn’t even gotten his parchment yet.

Hearing a familiar screech, Baekhyun looked up and spotted a brown barn owl with scattered black dots on its body. “Oh, Sirius is here. I didn’t see him at the Owlery last night.” Squinting a little, Baekhyun noticed a piece of paper in Sirius’ mouth. “It’s the second day of school and your parents _already_ have a letter for you?”

The letter dropped in front of Chanyeol as he waved a hand at the Ravenclaw prefect, telling him not to worry.

“What time were you at the Owlery?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly. “I didn’t see _you_ at the Owlery.”

Smacking his lips together once, Baekhyun avoided eye contact with Kyungsoo. “Late?”

“I was there till late.”

“Later.”

“You mean past curfew?” Shrugging, Kyungsoo didn’t bother asking for a clarification, knowing that he was right, especially with the way Baekhyun was looking at him then, all guilty.

Quickly turning away from Kyungsoo, Baekhyun rested his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “What does your parents want?”

Slowly folding the piece of parchment and shoving it into his bag, Chanyeol sighed. “They want to know which subjects I’m taking for O.W.L.s’.”

Raising his brows in disbelief, Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol. “You mean your parents don’t know?”

“I never really discussed it with them,” Chanyeol admitted quietly.

“Where _is_ your schedule anyway?” Looking around, Baekhyun saw how almost everyone was excitedly discussing their new schedules with their friends. Then there was Chanyeol, who was still without a schedule.

“Maybe you should sit at your house table if you want it on time,” someone said from behind, causing Baekhyun and Chanyeol to turn their heads.

Oh Sehun. He was in a year below and from the same house as Chanyeol. Not only that but he was also Slytherin’s Seeker, making him and Chanyeol rather close in fact. Grinning like the brat he was, he handed his captain his schedule without asking for anything in return.

“Did you Charm it?” Baekhyun looked at the folded parchment suspiciously.

“I’m sure the best Charms student in school could tell,” Sehun said.

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend,” Chanyeol scolded half-heartedly.

Ignoring the older Slytherin, Sehun winked at Baekhyun. “See you on the field.”

“He’s incorrigible,” Chanyeol grumbled.

“He’s cute,” Baekhyun laughed. Before Chanyeol had a chance to protest, Baekhyun pointed at the parchment in Chanyeol’s hand. “Well, open it! What are your O.W.L.s’ subjects?” Without waiting for a reply, Baekhyun took the schedule from Chanyeol’s hands – not that the Slytherin Quidditch captain minded. Though there wasn’t a need for Baekhyun to even look at the paper since he already knew what subjects Chanyeol was going to take. They had written to each other over the summer about it (among other things). What he needed to know was the timings they were at and if Ravenclaw had any classes then.

While he was looking through Chanyeol’s schedule, the other took his. “You’re serious about doing eleven O.W.L.s’? Why do you need so many for?” Quickly scanning through the list, Chanyeol read out Baekhyun’s electives. “Divination, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and _Muggle Studies_? Why Muggle Studies? There’s still Arithmancy, isn’t there?”

“Because I want to do Muggle Studies.” Snatching his schedule away from Chanyeol’s hands, he scowled at the Quidditch captain. “Don’t be such a Pureblood Slytherin, Chanyeol,” he reprimanded.

“I _am_ a Pureblood Slytherin.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to act like one,” Baekhyun pointed out calmly, pausing for a moment before subtly jerking his head in Kyungsoo’s direction.

Rolling his shoulders, Chanyeol mouthed _sorry_ and Baekhyun just sighed.

Tracing a finger over the subjects written on Chanyeol’s parchment, Baekhyun decided to return to their previous topic. “Ten O.W.L.s’ is pretty a lot too, considering we only need nine. Or seven or eight if an elective becomes too much to handle.”

“Gives me more N.E.W.T choices, you know?” Chanyeol grinned. “And you’re one to speak, Byun Baekhyun. _Eleven_ O.W.L.s’?”

“Gives me more N.E.W.T choices,” Baekhyun happily repeated Chanyeol’s words.

“Why do you even need so many O.W.L.s’? You’re not planning on joining the Ministry, are you?” Kyungsoo looked doubtful.

“No,” Baekhyun clarified with a chuckle. “It’s just nice to feel intellectual, I guess?”

“You’re in Ravenclaw. You _are_ intellectual,” Kyungsoo pointed out. “You’re just being a show-off.”

“Maybe.” Baekhyun laughed. “You’re doing eleven O.W.L.s’ too though.”

“That’s because I want to join the Ministry,” Kyungsoo said drily. “Do _you_ want to join the Ministry?” Kyungsoo directed his attention to Chanyeol, surprising the Slytherin a little.

“I can’t imagine you working in the Ministry,” Baekhyun admitted, resting his head on the table as he looked at Chanyeol from that angle.

Looking down at his boyfriend with a tender smile, Chanyeol moved a strand of stray hair away from Baekhyun’s eyes. “What if I do get into the ministry?”

“Then I won’t have to try imagining you working in the Ministry,” Baekhyun teased, a lilt in his voice. “Your first match’s coming up soon anyway so you should see if you can cope with the electives while having practices at the same time.”

“It’s only the start of September for Merlin’s sake,” Kyungsoo said exasperatedly, not looking up from his own schedule.

“For someone who claims to hate Quidditch, you sure know the schedule pretty well,” Chanyeol quipped.

“I’ve been in this school for five years, Chanyeol. Any idiot would have known that the first Quidditch match is at the start of November by then. The whole bloody school watches it anyway. It’s really hard to miss.”

“Why are you always arguing with my friends?” Baekhyun sighed, looking at Chanyeol fondly while shaking his head.

“Is Jongdae your friend now?”

Frowning, Baekhyun glanced at the Gryffindor table and immediately spotted his loud and obnoxious friend trying to sell a vial of something to some Second Years. “Except Jongdae.”

“What happened over the summer? Why are you guys at odds again?”

“I know what happened,” Chanyeol chirped. “Baekhyun wrote to me about it.”

Narrowing his eyes at Chanyeol, Kyungsoo then shrugged. “I wasn’t asking you.” Turning to look at Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pointed at his fellow housemate accusatively. “You don’t ever write me letters.”

Waving a hand half-heartedly, Baekhyun laughed. “It wasn’t much. Jongdae got me drunk.” Baekhyun wasn’t even near the halfway mark of his story but he could already feel Kyungsoo narrowing his eyes at him in judgement. “So, Jongdae got me drunk even though we aren’t supposed to drink. He got me _so_ drunk. At a Quidditch match.”

“In public,” Kyungsoo said to himself but Baekhyun nodded in agreement.

“And I kind of vomited on one of the players.” Unable to help himself, Baekhyun started laughing aloud at the memory, only quieting down when he felt Kyungsoo’s coldly staring at him. Clearing his throat to resume his story, Baekhyun shifted closer to Chanyeol’s side as if that would protect him from his housemate’s annoyance. “And then we had to run away because well, we weren’t supposed to be drinking at all and I clearly had too much to drink.”

A pure look of judgement graced Kyungsoo’s face before his expression turned sour. “Why do you hang out with Gryffindors again?” It wasn’t that Kyungsoo didn’t like Gryffindor, but they were just too rowdy and loud for him sometimes. Baekhyun would fit right in though, of course. Kyungsoo had never mentioned it before but he had always thought that Baekhyun was a hatstall.

“They’re good company.” A chuckle escaped Baekhyun’s lips. Perhaps because he realised that he could have been referring to himself as well seeing how well his personality matched those in Gryffindor. “And because you don’t want to watch Quidditch with me. Or even talk about Quidditch with me.”

“Fair enough,” Kyungsoo gave in, seeing no point in arguing any further, especially since it was coming to Quidditch. Looking at the two Quidditch players sitting on the other side of the table, a thought occurred to him. “Can you guys even do so many subjects and Quidditch at the same time?”

“I guess we’ll have to try,” Baekhyun commented, tone light-hearted. They didn't have a choice but to try.

Compared to Baekhyun, Chanyeol appeared more worn out at the idea of studying for so many O.W.L.s’ subjects and doing Quidditch. Rubbing his face, he let out a low groan. “Quidditch trials are next week too so we’re going to have to prepare for that.” Curling his fingers, he pressed them against his closed eyelids, regretting the moment he moved his hands away because he was starting to see black spots.

Smiling wryly at the thought of tryouts, Baekhyun quickly got over it and bumped Chanyeol’s shoulder to get the Slytherin’s attention. “How many players are you missing?”

Bringing a hand up, Chanyeol began to count off his fingers. “A Beater, and two Chasers.” Going through the names of all the current players in his mind one more time, Chanyeol nodded in affirmation. “What about Ravenclaw?”

“A Seeker,” Baekhyun cried. “We’re missing a bloody Seeker of all things.”

“Aww,” Chanyeol cooed sarcastically as he started to pet Baekhyun’s head and the Ravenclaw prefect narrowed his eyes, not amused. “Ravenclaw can say bye-bye to the Quidditch Cup this year.”

“You know that some teams have lost before despite catching the Snitch, don’t you?”

“You’re not that good a Chaser.” A punch flying to Chanyeol’s stomach made him instantly regret his choice of words and he wished that he could take them back, or better, stop them from even leaving his mouth.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Baekhyun looked up and saw Kyungsoo already standing.

“Good luck,” was all Kyungsoo said before walking away.

Quidditch was always his cue to leave any conversation.

As soon as Kyungsoo walked out the double doors of the Great Hall, Chanyeol quickly turned to Baekhyun and grabbed both of his hands, dramatic and all. The pain in his stomach long forgotten (Baekhyun didn’t even hit him _that_ hard.) “We could have done so many things together last night.”

“I know,” Baekhyun moaned pitifully.

“ _So many things._ ”

“ _I know._ ” Squeezing Chanyeol’s hands hard, the Slytherin yelped and pulled his hands away, cradling them to his chest and giving the prefect hurt puppy eyes to the Ravenclaw prefect. “Alright.” Clapping his hands together, Baekhyun flashed Chanyeol a sweet smile and took the remainder of his tart before standing up. “I have Astronomy now. With the Gryffindors.”

“When do you have classes with Slytherin?” Chanyeol asked, sulking a little. “We should have most classes together considering how many O.W.L.s’ we’re both taking.”

“Muggle Studies.” With that, Baekhyun left the Great Hall.


	3. Date

Sitting on one of the benches in the stands and doing his homework while Slytherin was having their Quidditch trials wasn’t Baekhyun’s brightest idea. Not that he cared much about who their new Beater or Chasers were going to be (he should though, since those were the people whose playing styles he wasn’t familiar with yet). At any rate, it was the Captain whom he was there waiting for. The annoyingly good-looking and good at flying and good at everything (except Transfiguration and Divination) Captain of the Slytherin team. He should be doing his homework while waiting. Should be.

Except he found himself unable to concentrate every time he so much as heard Chanyeol giving out orders or saw the Slytherin mounting his broom and flying up to where the goals were to take notes about the tryouts. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that Park Chanyeol was distracting whenever it came to him in his Quidditch uniform while doing Quidditch things. Which was every Quidditch match, practice, and trial, so Baekhyun didn’t know why he had agreed to wait at the spectator’s stand.

“Byun! How much longer are you going to sit there and take notes about our strategy?”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun shut his Charms textbook loudly and looked at the Slytherin Chaser now hovering on a broom in front of him. He was Lee…something. “I don’t care about your strategies. Ravenclaw doesn’t need them to beat you guys.” As Lee-something was about to open his mouth, Baekhyun reached for his wand, ready to cast a muting spell on the other when he remembered that there was a shiny ‘P’ badge on his robe and released his grip from his wand as he flashed the Quidditch player a disarming smile. “Your Captain’s calling you.” No, Chanyeol wasn’t, really.

As Lee-what-was-his-name-again turned around, Baekhyun packed up his things at record speed and rushed towards the stairs. No doubt Lee-whatever would be shocked at how fast Baekhyun had left.

Hurrying down the stairs, Baekhyun’s messenger school bag slipped off his shoulder a few times and he had to struggle to pull it back up since his other hand was occupied with several books. The moment he reached the field level, his bag once again, fell.

“Merlin,” he groaned before he began to stuff more books into his bag after adjusting it. Without looking up, Baekhyun continued walking and slammed right into someone’s chest. “Oh fu – ” he grabbed his nose on instinct, assuming that it got broken by the impact because he was paranoid like that.

“Baekhyun, are you alright?” Chanyeol asked worriedly, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist gently to pull it away from his nose. Leaning in closer, Chanyeol tilted his head left and right as if he could properly check if Baekhyun was fine like that. “Did I break your nose? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?”

Looking unsure, Baekhyun raised his other hand and tapped the bridge of his nose a few times, making Chanyeol chuckle. There was no way he could break his nose from that, Chanyeol’s chest wasn’t even _that_ hard.

Pulling Baekhyun’s hand away again, Chanyeol laughed as he said, “stop that. You’re being too cute.”

Ignoring the comment, Baekhyun wrinkled his nose and pulled his hand away from Chanyeol. “Why are you here?”

Using a thumb to gesture behind, Chanyeol explained, “trials ended.” 

“When?” Baekhyun asked, slightly perplexed.

“Just?” Chanyeol offered. “Weren’t you talking to Taeyong? Or was he bothering you?”

Oh yes, Lee Taeyong. Third Year. He should be a Third Year. “He was telling me off for stealing your strategies,” Baekhyun recounted drily.

At that, Chanyeol’s eyes widened to a comical extent.

Scowling back at Chanyeol, Baekhyun resisted the urge to transfigure his boyfriend into an owl right there on the spot. “I wasn’t taking notes about your strategies. I was trying to do my homework. What notes were there to take anyway?” 

Shoulders relaxing, Chanyeol swung his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, making the Ravenclaw frown deeper. “Trying to do your homework, you say?”

“Not the main point.” Baekhyun began walking, hoping that it would shake Chanyeol off but to no avail. It wasn’t fair that the Slytherin could grow so tall. In his own opinion, Baekhyun thought that he was by no means short. Chanyeol was just too tall. “I wasn’t trying to steal your strategies,” he repeated.

“I know.”

“No, you don’t. I could be stealing your Quidditch strategies right under your nose the whole time and you wouldn’t know.”

“We’ll talk about that when you no longer get distracted by me in my uniform anymore.”

Stopping in his tracks, Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol in horror. “Who told you that?”

“You.”

“I did not.”

“You’re always staring at me, Baek.” Facing Baekhyun fully, Chanyeol bent down so that they were at eye-level. “Always staring. Sometimes I wonder how long you can stare at somewhere but I don’t ever count. I just make sure not to be an idiot whenever you’re looking. I just make sure that you won’t take your eyes off me. I just make sure that there’s no one else you’ll look at.”

Pressing his lips together tightly, Baekhyun resisted the urge to smile like a fool. Smacking his lips lightly, Baekhyun moved his face closer to Chanyeol. “You’re very handsome.” Having said that, Baekhyun nodded at the Slytherin with sparkling eyes and was about to move away when Chanyeol caught his hand.

Turning Baekhyun back around, Chanyeol crashed their lips together messily. In fact, he had missed Baekhyun’s lips and ended up kissing the side of the Ravenclaw’s lips instead. It was only when the prefect shifted and connected their mouths properly did they start kissing for real. The taste of pumpkin spice lingered on Baekhyun’s tongue as he swiped it over Chanyeol’s lips.

 

 

“Are you planning to work for the Ministry?” Chanyeol asked out of the blue when he was studying in the library with Baekhyun. When no reply came from the Ravenclaw, Chanyeol repeated his question. Again, Baekhyun didn’t answer but Chanyeol was determined to get a response. “Are you planning to work for the Ministry?” He punctuated each word with a kick to Baekhyun’s leg.

Returning with a harder kick, Baekhyun continued reading his book, unsympathetic to Chanyeol’s whimper of pain. “I don’t know yet. Why?” he replied after a while.

Gesturing wildly to all the books and the parchment and the quill laid out in front of Baekhyun (not that the Ravenclaw could see), Chanyeol then looked at the single book lying open in front of himself. “Then why are you studying so hard?”

A pause, a flip of a page, and then, “because I want to.”

“You don’t have to if we decide to be Quidditch players eventually.”

Upon hearing Chanyeol’s words, Baekhyun finally looked up. “We?”

Nodding excitedly, Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled as he spoke. “Then we won’t have to be on opposite teams anymore. We don’t even have to fight for the same position seeing that you’re a Chaser and I’m a Beater. Thank Merlin that we both aren’t Keepers or Seekers.” As Baekhyun only blinked back at him, looking confused, Chanyeol’s heart sunk. “You don't seem too happy about this idea.”

Snapping out of his trance, Baekhyun quickly shook his head to reassure Chanyeol. “It’s not that. I just haven’t thought of it before.” His gaze was starting to drift off again until Chanyeol snapped his fingers in front of him, bringing him back to the present. “It’s genius,” Baekhyun concluded.

“Star players of the century.”

“Of the _history_.”

Grinning, Chanyeol quickly looked around before pressing a short and chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. “Careful there. Ambition is supposed to be my thing.”

“Whatever,” Baekhyun scoffed, closing his book and then stretching his legs out. “I wish we could be Quidditch players on the same team. I wish we could stay together after graduation. It’s so easy in Hogwarts because we can see each other every day.”

Chuckling, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand in his and kissed the Ravenclaw’s fingers. “What are you talking about, Baekhyun? You don’t have to wish for that. We just have to _be_ that. Be together.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Just say the words and we’ll be always be together.”

“What’s the spell for that?” Baekhyun joked.

“You’re the best student in Charms, you tell me.” They both knew that Chanyeol was only teasing.

Checking his surroundings and seeing that everyone else was head deep into their books and essays, Baekhyun beckoned Chanyeol closer with a hand. Leaning over the table himself, Baekhyun only spoke when they were so close that their foreheads were almost touching. “I love you.”

The librarian walked past then, throwing them a dirty look, especially because he probably knew that Baekhyun was a prefect. But it was worth the way the tips of Chanyeol’s ears turned red and how his mouth couldn’t form the right shapes to say back the words properly.

 

 

With the first Quidditch match approaching, Slytherin’s practices could only increase exponentially. Ravenclaw’s ones were too since they were playing the second game, only a week away from the first. As for Baekhyun, he still had prefect duties on top of playing on the field so it took a while before Baekhyun and Chanyeol found a common weekend to go to Hogsmeade together. Never had seeing the caretaker tick their names off the list at the gate been so satisfying before.

Quickly finding a seat in a dark corner at Three Broomsticks and ordering their food and drinks, they proceeded to make out for five whole minutes which was, in their opinion, too short. But there was a time and place for snogging and the Three Broomsticks then wasn’t it.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Baekhyun adjusted his coat and moved back to his own seat.

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol nodded towards Baekhyun’s drink, ignoring the way two Gryffindor Fourth Years were openly staring at them with big curious eyes. “What have you got there?”

Scoffing, Baekhyun simply pointed to the mug that had a layer of foam at the top because it was self-explanatory. Glancing at the Fourth Years, Baekhyun waved at them, making them scramble for their drink so that they could pretend that they weren’t gawking at them. Facing back to Chanyeol, Baekhyun grinned at the approving smirk on the Slytherin’s face. “What else can I be drinking?” Lifting it up, Baekhyun brought it to his mouth and took a sip, scrunching his face up at the sweetness of it, making Chanyeol laugh, before he placed it back down and flashed Chanyeol a silly smile.

Without saying anything, Chanyeol lifted a hand to Baekhyun’s face, thumb coming out to swipe away a foam stain at the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth before wiping it on a handkerchief on the table. Subconsciously, Baekhyun’s tongue came out to lick the side of his mouth where Chanyeol’s thumb had been.

“Butterbeer,” Baekhyun began with a smile. “Always tastes good.”

“You find it too sweet,” Chanyeol countered. “I don’t know why you still always drink it.”

Taking another sip, Baekhyun found the taste better the second time, like he always did. “I don’t know why I do a lot of things to be honest. I don’t know why I’m dating you for instance,” he added just to tease the other.

“Funny, because I remember you giving me a list of reasons some time last year and over this summer,” came Chanyeol’s easy retort.

“I was drunk,” Baekhyun grumbled in defense.

“On Butterbeer,” Chanyeol said and pointed to Baekhyun’s drink.

Looking at the mug thoughtfully, Baekhyun rested his cheek against his palm. “I seem to have more reasons not to drink it.”

“And yet you still do.” Leaning back in his seat, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun fondly. “You always amaze me, Baekhyun.”

There weren’t any words Baekhyun could say, only a smile he could offer.

Smirking slightly, Chanyeol bent forward so that he could speak softer as if he was talking about some kind of conspiracy to get rid of O.W.L.s that year. “So, there’s a Halloween Dance this year after the Feast.”

Raising a brow, Baekhyun tried remembering if he had heard about it somewhere. “Is there?”

“Yeah.”

“There wasn’t an announcement,” Baekhyun reached the conclusion when his mind came up empty.

Stubbornly, Chanyeol insisted, “but there is.”

Squinting his eyes at Chanyeol suspiciously, Baekhyun pointed at the Slytherin. “What did you do this time?”

Pushing Baekhyun’s finger away, Chanyeol pouted. “Nothing!” he exclaimed, feigning hurt as he held onto Baekhyun’s hand. “My parents made a donation, that’s all.”

Squeezing Chanyeol’s hands, Baekhyun gave him a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Your family honestly has too much money to spare.”

Pausing, Chanyeol observed if there was a change in Baekhyun’s expression – there was none whatsoever. “Is that a bad thing?”

Shaking his head, Baekhyun casted his eyes downwards. “Not necessarily.”

“I hate it when you’re being cryptic,” Chanyeol chided, using his free hand to tilt Baekhyun’s chin up.

“I’m not being cryptic.”

“I hate it when you’re being a Ravenclaw.”

“Which is all the time,” Baekhyun pointed out with a laugh. “No one told you date me.”

“I told myself to,” Chanyeol responded honestly with a shrug. “I told myself, ‘I have to date that Ravenclaw’ and I’ll take full responsibility for it.” Baekhyun didn’t doubt him. Who could? “Enough of that anyway. Let’s get back to the main point.”

“Which is?”

“The Halloween Dance.”

Despite knowing where this was leading to, Baekhyun decided to play for a bit longer. “What about it?”

“Go with me.”

“Why are you even asking?”

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun started with a dramatic sigh. “When have I ever said ‘no’ to you? Besides, who else could you have gone with if not me?”

Nodding to himself, Chanyeol did a little victory punch to the air. “Just wanted to make sure.”

“Make sure what?” Baekhyun whispered.

“That we’ll always be together,” Chanyeol answered without a moment’s hesitation.

The sides of Baekhyun’s lips automatically began to curve upwards as he crinkled his eyes at Chanyeol. It was a nice sentiment, a nice thought to keep in mind. It was romantic too, maybe a little scary with the idea of eternity. But it was something that Baekhyun didn’t mind having with Chanyeol. Now, if only there were a spell to make a forever last. Sure, there were potions and enchantments but neither of them were genuine nor the truth. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol would tell him that they didn’t need a spell for something as simple as ‘forever’.

Now, if only Baekhyun could believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love
> 
> xoxo


End file.
